Perfect World
by visceraEffect
Summary: Byakuran is up to his bored, no-good antics, but he didn't want to cause trouble this time! Somehow, he entered a completely different world and now, he and the Vongola are stuck with sword-wielding, bat-crap crazy teens...Oh wait, they were like that too! However, reversing his mistake would be hard.. Harder than they'd imagined. AU! [brief hiatus! Sorry!]
1. From the frying pan

A/N: So I've never seen a KHR x Kill la Kill crossover and this one just randomly popped up in my mind. It sounded really cool at the time, so I just decided to see if it would work out! Hopefully it does~ *crosses fingers*

I don't own any of these characters except for my one non-human OC 8)

I've changed a couple of plot points, thanks to **Nero Yukata**, so much appreciated~

* * *

Byakuran was bored out of his mind. And when the sweet-tooth fanatic was bored, he did stupid, impulsive things.

He decided to go explore different worlds.

After all, maybe he'd meet his other younger selves. Byakuran was ready to find them and teach him not to mess with the Vongola. Or about the world. Or anything, for that matter. Yuni's pure heart was enough to sate his hunger for a perfect world, right?

He stuffed a marshmallow in his mouth and cheerily hummed, waving his arms carelessly as he stepped through a portal. The familiar rift between worlds was like a second home to him; he'd been using his powers since he was a kid. Stars and planets swirled around him, dark tendrils of galaxy swallowing smaller planets and engulfing stars. If he really thought about it, it was kind of sad, being here.

Here, anyone could see the beginning and the end of everything.

Byakuran closed his eyes, choosing to simply pluck at a world and jump into the portal. Blindly groping around, he finally found a hole and ripped it open, pushing himself through it forcefully.

And that was how he ended up being face-to-face… or rather, face-to-sword with a pale, dark-haired girl that looked too snobby for her age.

"You. Who are you? You do not go to Honnouji Academy." Her voice was loud and booming, and Byakuran looked away, pouting like a little kid. He threw another marshmallow up and caught it in his mouth easily.

"What's it to you? I could say the same. Who are you?" When Byakuran looked back, the girl's eyes flashed dangerously. The sword came sweeping down at a lightning speed, faster than he could see it. But he managed to roll away to safety, a grin spreading on his face like a child with candy.

The young woman was silent, her blue eyes slanted and calculating. "You do not have Life Fiber clothing, yet you are fast."

Byakuran blanched.

"Eh?"

The black-haired girl blinked and sheathed her sword. Her outfit seemed to shimmer in the bright light emanating from her white sailor uniform, decorated with shoulder epaulettes and fancy gold decorations. Creepily, the white-haired man thought he saw eyes from the clothes. But, Byakuran simply threw another marshmallow in his mouth and yawned. This was obviously not where he was supposed to be.

"Sorry for disturbing ya," he chirped with a clump of marshmallow in his hand. "I must be going now. This isn't the world I need to see."

In the blink of an eye, the sword was unsheathed and pressed up against his neck, glinting dangerously in the light. The white-haired man gulped with his smile turned from carefree to nervous. His hand let go of the marshmallow clump and inside his head, he shed a tear for the loss of a good friend.

"What world do you speak of? Who are you, really?" Her voice was low, reflecting more danger and promise of blood than the sword in her hands.

"Eeeh.." Byakuran's expression was a mixture of nervousness and fear. "Whoops, I messed up, didn't I?" His eyes darted around, hoping that his flames could distract the crazy lady in front of him.

She pressed the sword closer and it gently kissed his neck, digging deeper.

From his hands, his Mare Ring shone and a sudden burst of Sky flames erupted, enveloping his hands and startling the dark-haired girl. The second she jumped back, Byakuran quickly ripped a hole in space, spreading it larger and larger until he fell straight through it, much to the young woman's surprise. Her eyes widened almost comically at seeing what seemed like an endless stretch of black dotted with stars and multi-colored nebulae.

But as the white-haired man fell back to Namimori, he realized he didn't close the rift, and it kept getting larger and larger, much to his despair. Despite his best efforts to close it (which was mostly wave his arms around wildly and throw marshmallow bits at the portal), it couldn't be stopped.

A tremor of pure terror wrecked Byakuran's body as he realized that strange world with the woman and the sword was now halfway collided with what was left of Namimori High.

Hibari was going to kill him.

xx

A mysterious lady chuckled at Byakuran's dilemma. She daintily sat down, brushing her shimmering, multi-colored gown so as to not wrinkle it. But she knew that it wouldn't, even if she were to sit improperly.

She wasn't human, after all.

The lady impolitely rested her elbows on the white tablecloth-covered stand and watched as the young man with the same hair color as her dawdled and panicked about his problems.

"Byakuran, I wonder how you'll fix this mess."

* * *

Alright, so I need 7 OCs, one per flame, just to involve you guys a little bit! However, you could say they need to be a little rowdy and mean... they're essentially going to be against the KHR/KlaK characters~ If I don't get enough OCs, the story must go on! I prefer PM, but you can put your OC in the reviews section. STORM, CLOUD, MIST, SKY, RAIN AND LIGHTNING ARE TAKEN. I'll need:

**Name:**  
**Age:** (between 14-25)  
**Gender:**  
**Flame Type:** (cannot have more than 1)  
**Box Animal:**  
**Life Fiber Synchronization Level:** (1-100%)  
**Weapon**(s): (max is 2)  
**Attack Style/Attacks:**  
**Life Fiber Form**(s): (max is 2)  
**Appearance:  
Personality:  
Likes/Dislikes:  
Misc. Info:**

No past? Reason is that I might end up tweaking it a lot to fit the storyline I have in mind! Hope you understand 83 I also might change a couple stuff the OCs so be warned! Regardess, thanks! 8D

-Pray


	2. Into the fire!

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of updates! This chapter doesn't involve any OCs just yet, since we're just starting the story~ I did accept all OCs, though and I thank every one of you for submitting! In advance, I apologize for inconsistencies and perhaps OOC-ness. We can't all be perfect right? I tried my best, and this is what came out of that.

Again, thank you to **VirtueLent****, ****TheTrueMasterofTempest, Omodor, Bradley Yukata, alkizor, shesshomaru102, and petit vanille **for submitting OCs! I don't own any of these characters, unless I've created them.

* * *

/

/

The second Hibari heard the familiar noise of explosions coming distantly from what he definitely believed was Namimori, his first thought was to kill the brown-haired, non-herbivorous creature named Sawada Tsunayoshi. It was most likely him that caused the ruckus so, naturally, he'd have to punish any rowdy behavior from the underclassman.

But first, he'd inspect the damage.

With his jacket billowing in the wind, Hibari could already smell the putrid scent of smoke and broken buildings. His bad mood only intensified. He'd bite everyone involved to death.

When he got to Namimori High, he was about ready to explode and go on a killing rampage on the random thugs he hadn't disciplined yesterday, so bad was his temper. The stone wall surrounding Namimori was blown to bits and rubble was mostly what remained of his beloved school. Thankfully, the right side of the school was still intact, and with his connections, he could probably have it rebuilt quickly.

What did get his attention was the fact that a familiar, white-haired annoying herbivore and unfamiliar, long-haired herbivore.

Yes, he'd bite them all to death for wrecking his precious Namimori High.

**x**

**x**

Tsuna and Reborn both heard the explosions.

"HIEE!" Tumbling out of his daze of thinking about Kyoko by falling off his chair, Tsuna unceremoniously scrambled to his feet. "Is it another attack? Reborn?!" Dazed, the brown-haired boy panicked, quickly running downstairs. Nana was cooking, humming happily, seemingly unaware of the loud explosion that rocked the entire city. Lambo was busy attempting to steal food from the pot while I-Pin was too busy trying to stop Lambo from stealing food. Bianchi was helping Nana cook (Tsuna would eventually have to distract her later in order to actually eat something edible somehow, maybe use Reborn?), but that wasn't the most of his worries.

Reborn was sipping his usual espresso, calmly situated in a chair. He didn't even look up from his drink to glance at his student.

"Dame-Tsuna, the explosion came from Namimori, so you should probably check it out before Hibari comes to punish you for something you didn't do," Tsuna swore the fedora-clad baby was laughing at him.

He groaned and with his heart pumping quickly, the brown-haired boy stumbled to the door (almost tripping over one of Lambo's candies) and awkwardly slipped on his shoes, calling to his mother, "I'm gonna be out for a bit!"

However, Tsuna didn't see the frown on Reborn's face. No one had the gall to explode Namimori High another time and whoever it was, they weren't part of any mafia family, that was for sure. But the baby simply sipped at his coffee again. He would catch up with whatever trouble his student got himself into later.

**x**

**x **

It was definitely Namimori High that was damaged. His usual route to school's destination had smoke billowing from it and Tsuna hoped no one was hurt by the explosion. He also hoped that Gokudera and Yamamoto were alright, as they lived closer than he did to the school. But to his relief, he saw a familiar silver-haired male exiting his apartment in a rush.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna called and immediately, his right-hand man perked up, green eyes shining.

"Jyuudaime!" The delinquent-like teen almost flew towards Tsuna, exuding rays of happiness. "Did you hear the explosion too?"

Tsuna nodded and Gokudera's expression morphed into one of worry. "Not sure if baseball idiot and lawn-head are okay. They didn't pick up."

However, the brown-haired teen didn't feel that worried, most likely from his Hyper Intuition. "I'm sure they're fine! They're all strong."

"Jyuudaime is always right, so there's no point in worrying," Gokudera clenched his fist and grinned widely. "I bet Hibari is already surveying the mess, so we'd better get there fast-"

"Tsuna! Gokudera!" A familiar voice called from behind them and when the two turned, they saw a jogging Yamamoto waving.

"Yamamoto! I'm glad you're safe!" The taller male stood, scratching his head with an innocent smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're safe too, Tsuna. Also Gokudera," Yamamoto shot the grumbling silverette a sunny smile. "You're checking out Namimori High?"

"Yeah…" Tsuna trailed off and realized with a start that he wasted a lot of time with greetings. The smoke was already beginning to thin off and he jumped up. "We should get going, shouldn't we? We still have to check on Ryohei and Kyoko in case they were at the school when it happened!"

The three took off at an hasty pace, with Gokudera nagging Yamamoto for walking too close to Jyuudaime and Tsuna attempting to pacify his right-hand man… But as they neared the rubble that was left of the right-hand side of Namimori High, they saw three figures moving at almost impossible speeds. Even from the distance, the three males could see the familiar flapping of a black jacket and the yellow puffball that accompanied the fearless fighter.

"T-that's..Hibari? And.." Tsuna squinted and stopped. Gray hair glinted in the light and the soon-to-be mafia don was sure it was Ryohei. So his Intuition was right and he released a sigh of relief. However, he was only relieved until Yamamoto pointed out that Hibari and Ryohei were both fighting someone, someone very unfamiliar and someone wearing possibly the most revealing clothing they had ever seen.

Gokudera spluttered, "W-what the hell is that woman wearing?!" His hand flew up to his nose to stem the nosebleed and to possibly hide his embarrassed blush. Tsuna was in the same predicament, while Yamamoto only walked closer to inspect the person.

"It's no one we know." His voice was strangely low and the usual smile slipped off his face. The Japanese male reached for his sword. "They're losing to her."

"H-Hibari and lawn-head?" The silver-haired bomber had recovered from his violent blood loss, and although looking slightly worse for wear, his ring was already blazing with Storm flames. "Who the hell is fighting them?"

"That's my question," Yamamoto unsheathed his sword and readied his Box Weapon in case. Before Tsuna could pop a Hyper Dying Will Pill into his mouth, the clash of metal against metal distracted him and when he looked up from his bottle, he saw Hibari barely dodge a life-threatening stab from a sword.

"S-she's fast," the brown-haired male breathed, both in awe and horror. Hibari's expression was strained and not even Ryohei could interfere with the fight; he was clutching his arm and kneeling, sweat pouring off his brow and staining the ground. Red stained his hand bandages and Tsuna debated whether or not to run into the battle or try and save Ryohei. However, he soon noticed Ryohei's hand glowing a faint yellow and the red drying into a cakey brown color. "We...have to save Hibari!"

"Shit!" Gokudera cursed and with his Box in his hand, he plunged his ring into the hole, his Flame Arrow weapon materializing in a flash of light. Koujiro and Jirou morphed into Yamamoto's Irregular Swords and he took an offensive stance, staring intently at the female swordsman that was gaining the advantage against the tonfa-wielder. All of them thought it as strange as to why Hibari wasn't using Roll, or his flames.

Just as they were about to charge in, a loud, piercing ring of metal against metal made them flinch. It was a bullet, embedded right into the black blade the young woman was using.

All of them stopped their movements and turned to see Reborn, tilting his fedora with Leon as a gun, with the same smile on his face.

"You're outnumbered," And Tsuna was never so happy to hear that squeaky voice. "Put the weapons down and let's have a talk."

Reborn didn't let go of his gun, even when the woman placed her swords on the ground with her eyes darting back and forth, from Yamamoto's blazing swords to a fully-healed and raring to go Ryohei.

"What's your name?" The fedora-clad baby called out in a surprisingly pleasant tone and the swordswoman was silent.

"Kiryuin Satsuki," she spoke in a clipped tone and her eyes continued to look for openings. Tsuna swallowed a pill in case, feeling his gloves and hair light up with Sky flames.

Gokudera muttered under his breath, "Kiryuin. Weird name for a weird woman...Is she a UMA?" His eyes glittered briefly and Tsuna nudged him with a stern look. The silverette shut up and hardened his eyes again.

"Why are you fighting Hibari?" The prefect was oddly silent, the stormy eyes simply glaring at Reborn in perhaps both appreciation and resentment at saving him, but stopping the fight. Satsuki stole a look towards an unbroken pillar before replying, "He attacked me first and I protected myself."

Tsuna almost laughed.

The explosion and his precious Namimori destroyed, it was only natural for Hibari to attack the nearest person. However, what wasn't explained was who she really was and what she was doing…

"Why are you here? What business do you have in Namimori?" It was like Reborn was echoing the questions in all of their minds. The gun lowered slightly. However, they all noticed her stiffen and the flash of confusion in her blue eyes.

"Namimori?"

Yamamoto tightened his lips and Reborn raised his weapon again. "Do you not know where you are?"

Satsuki blinked and her eyes narrowed. "It's the white-haired male's fault."

All of those present took a step backward in surprise. "Who's she talking about?" Tsuna whispered to the two around him and they shrugged. "White-haired…."

Then the brown-haired boy's eyes widened.

"Could it be...B-byakuran?"

From behind the pillar, a head of white hair poked out and the purple tattoo stood out like white against black. Byakuran waved pleasantly and threw a marshmallow out, before stepping out from behind the undamaged property. With all their attention focused on the newcomer/coward, they didn't notice Satsuki's Junketsu morph back into its original form.

"Well, seems like I've been caught," he scratched the back of his head, stuffing the deflated bag of marshmallows in a pocket. "I...I can explain this, I think."

** x**

**x **

"So," Reborn stared at Byakuran from across the Tsuna's study table. "You're an idiot."

The family was all crowded around in Tsuna's room, while Satsuki sat uncomfortably on the windowsill. Gokudera was grumbling like always, shooting Tsuna silent messages for help as he was squished up against an extremely warm and fidgeting Ryohei and a dozing Yamamoto leaning into him. The white-haired adult grimaced but nodded.

"You somehow broke the barriers between two completely different worlds?" The baby was most definitely in partial disbelief. Tsuna was just in complete disbelief. Hibari was nowhere to be seen, but that was normal, and they all knew he was inspecting the damage and sending people to repair the school.

"Yes," Byakuran nodded and munched on a marshmallow thoughtfully. "If I had enough time, maybe I could reverse this…"

Satsuki spoke for the first time after the confrontation, startling the occupants of the room, "How long would that take? I have urgent business to attend to in my world and my subordinates need me."

Byakuran shrugged. "I don't even know how I tore a rip that wide in the first place."

"A technical difficulty in space?" Tsuna piped up, but immediately shielded himself from Satsuki's piercing gaze with his arms. She was clearly not happy and the aura she exuded was fear-inducing, to say the least.

However, Reborn only looked as pensive as he could, gently petting Leon who was sprawled on his arm. "I do have a question for you, Kiryuin. Weren't you in a rather revealing get-up earlier? How did you change-"

Interrupting him in the middle of his questioning, Reborn's phone rang and Tsuna's expression was one of comical fear and surprise. Byakuran hummed in the background and tossed a couple marshmallows in the air to catch in his mouth while Satsuki stared at all of them with the smallest amount contempt tinting her eyes. Reborn's black eyes glittered as he picked it up, pressing the speakerphone.

"VOIIIIIII! DO YOU SCUM KNOW ANYONE NAMED SATSUKI?!" The relatively peaceful silence was shattered by Squalo's screaming. What was odd was that there was more noise than usual; namely, loud explosions and the screeching of clashing metal.

Tsuna piped up nervously before the prideful young woman could talk, "Y-yes?"

"YOU'D BETTER TELL THAT TRASH TO COME TO ITALY, 'CAUSE BOSS IS BEATING UP SOME 5 BRATS THAT KEEP YELLING 'BOUT A SATSUKI-" Squalo was interrupted by the sound of metal against metal. A loud crash shortly after ended the call abruptly. Satsuki's eyebrows were knitted together.

"That...must be Jakuzure and the others…"

Tsuna's eyes were wide as saucers as he grimaced, "T-this is a bigger problem than we thought it was, isn't it…?"

/

/

* * *

Reviews are very appreciated! Constructive criticism is loved even more :)


	3. Confusion's Complexity

A/N: Vis here! Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, but maybe the length will make up for it. Or maybe not, since most of it is just filler fighting. The next chapters, at least, will delve into the plot more.

Well, as always, I don't own any of these characters, just my plot bunny! XD Enjoy!

* * *

Ryuko and Mako were simply strolling in the streets of Honnou City when the floor beneath their feet shifted marginally. Mako yelped, her arms flailing wildly before latching onto her blue-haired friend, crying bloody murder.

"Aaaaaah! What's going on?" Her cries echoed the thoughts in Ryuko's head as her grasp on the Scissor Blade hidden in the folds of Senketsu tightened marginally.

"Is it an enemy?" She growled and Senketsu's eye blinked solemnly. I do not believe so. His voice was oddly calm for the strange event and before he could add extra info, a familiar rumble of a car distracted the three of them.

"G-Gamagori-senpai?!" Mako freaked out. "A-and the rest of the Elite Four?"

"Mankanshoku. And," the large man gave the Kamui-wearer a glance of contempt. "Matoi. Do you know where Satsuki-sama is?" Inumuta and Jakuzure stared expectantly, but Ryuko pushed Mako behind her with an aggressive look on her face.

"Like hell I do!" She spat, ready to go into action with Senketsu. "Something's more important than finding Satsuki to me at the moment!"

Loud crashing noises distracted all of them and even Mako's grating screams of distress were drowned out by the sound of buildings crumbling. Even the Elite Four's car began to tremble and shake from the very inside and their expressions mirrored Ryuko's.

Smoke covered the areas around them and debris rained down like fire from the heavens, effectively cutting the six humans from an accessible escape. The four left the car to an untimely death, but didn't get far, as they couldn't see past the thick layer of smoke.

Ryuko and Mako were in the same predicament. Senketsu was the only one to provide some sort of vocal commentary, as his simple words were: _This is most definitely not good. _

"What's going on?" Inumuta panicked and it was clear in his shaking voice that he was afraid. Sanageyama's mouth turned down.

"We've crashed into something."

"And that wasn't obvious enough?" Jakuzure's snarky tone made the blind swordsman frown wider.

"A world, not a simple building. Satsuki-sama must be in danger, because I feel we will be entering hostile ground soon." That comment made the pink-haired girl stop with her sarcastic jabs.

"First, make sure the students are fine and ready for battle," Gamagori commanded Inumuta and the blue-haired hacker nodded, jumping unskillfully back towards what was left of the Academy. "Let's see what happened."

"Matoi, Mankanshoku, it would be in both of our best interests' to stick together through this ordeal," the large man spared the two a glance. "We may even have to fight on the same side, if we encounter an enemy that aims to destroy invaders."

Ryuko was hesitant, for sure. Her grip on her weapon never loosened for a second, but Mako's pleas to accept the offer made her grasp loosen slightly. Senketsu's_ I believe Gamagori's offer may be beneficial for us finally made her let go_.

"Fine," Ryuko's reply was sullen, almost like a sulking child. Jakuzure muttered something under her breath that made Sanageyama crack a smirk. How the hell was she going to get along with these idiots? "Just don't hold me back."

The smoke was finally beginning to clear and the Kamui-wielder shot the three a nasty look before grabbing Mako by the arm ("R-Ryuko? Where are we going? Is this safe?!") and dragging her along.

"Be careful, okay, Mako? I don't want to leave you in their care," the blue-haired girl murmured and her bob-cut friend nodded enthusiastically and saluted Ryuko in a mock military stance.

"Mako will be the safest girl in Honnou-"

Before she could finish her vow, Mako barely avoided a flurry of knives that barely grazed her nose. A strand of brown hair fell on her shoulders and her eyes were wide in surprise.

In no time at all, Ryuko slit a part of her wrist with her Seki Tekko and Senketsu roared to life at the taste of her blood. Her Scissor Blade extended and she swung it around at lightning speeds, blowing away the smoke closest to her. "Who's there?!"

"Mako! Hide!" Ryuko exclaimed as more knives cut through the air towards them. However, she easily blocked them and caught one, staring at the fancy designs semi-curiously.

"Ushishishi, the Prince is interested in this fight already," a disembodied voice made the blue-haired girl snap her head up to search for the owner. "A common peasant that dares to touch the Prince's knives without his permission will be dead soon!"

"The hell?" Ryuko muttered and dashed towards the voice. Senketsu urgently said, _Ryuko! Be careful! If even the Elite Four do not know what is happening, these enemies must be different from those we've encountered before!_

The Kamui-wearer smirked and yelled, "Don't worry, Senketsu! It's not like I've dealt with worse before!"

More knives flew through the air and she deflected all of them to the point where she could grab some and throw them back at their source.

"Ushishishi, the Prince is over here!" The remaining smoke was still obscuring Ryuko's vision and she was starting to get mad.

"This stuff is annoying me to no end!" She screamed and Senketsu shot out steam from his vents, stirring the air until most of it the remaining smoke became transparent. Atop a broken mess of what was once a home, a similar-aged teen stood, his eyes covered by a fringe of blonde hair, with a wide smile and a silver crown perched on his head. He was wearing an outfit so alien that Ryuko was took off guard. Leather jacket, a striped shirt, tight pants and shiny boots made the girl uncomfortable as to how he could move so quickly in those clothes. However, his smile only widened at seeing her rather revealing form.

Senketsu growled, _He's odd. I don't like him_.

"Wasn't obvious enough that he is?" Ryuko muttered and dragged her blade against the ground. Senketsu snorted, and the male cackled again, trapping her attention.

"The Prince will deal with you accordingly," the blonde laughed and back flipped, knives seemingly shooting from everywhere towards her.

"Hmph, as if this could hurt me!" Ryuko yelled, continuing to block all of his futile attempts at hurting her. "Tell me where Satsuki is so I can beat her up for causing this mess!"

The male's smile never wavered, even as confusion shadowed his words of: "I don't know a Satsuki. Princes do not meddle in peasant affairs."

"Then who the hell are you?" Knives littered the area around her and Ryuko was sure he was out of them. The blonde hadn't moved from his position since the beginning of the cleared smoke, minus the backflip. Senketsu wondered, _Was that it? _

"The Prnovel doesn't need to answer you," the blonde laughed again, before flicking his fingers and suddenly, a ring that Ryuko didn't notice until now, flared red with an odd flame. It was nothing she had seen before.

"W-what?!" Ryuko and Senketsu collectively gasped, and before they could react, the flames traveled from his lit ring through the wires that were now trapping the Kamui wearer. "What the hell is this?!"

The blonde walked closer, jumping down from his spot, casually spinning a knife on his other hand. "It's obvious you're not familiar with Flames. You're an outsider, aren't you? Not from this world," he made Ryuko uncomfortable to say the least.

But in the moment, she worried if Mako was truly hiding or if she was going to do a heroically stupid attempt at trying to save her...

"Don't hurt Ryuko!" Speak of the devil. Ryuko would facepalm if it weren't for her position. Mako barreled out from behind a pile of rocks, attempting to pull the blonde away from her precious friend. "She's been through a lot so cut her some slack!"

The "Prince" looked down at Mako, his hands twitching and his smile looking more forced. A bandage around his finger peeled off slightly as Ryuko saw raw, red flesh underneath. Dried blood and cuts. It made her want to hurl.

"The peasant has been caught; isn't it fair if the Prince decides her punishment?" Completely ignoring the brown-haired girl clutching his leg for dear life, he brought his face closer to Ryuko's. Only the blue-haired girl could hear Senketsu's disapproving growls at their closeness. Her nose picked up the salty tang of blood mixing with sweat from him and she wanted to spit in his face.

"Now, how shall I deal with you two?" Tightening his grip around the knife in his left hand, the blonde was about to stab Mako in the back when a loud stomping noise drew his attention away.

"G-Gamagori-senpai, again?" Mako was unsurprisingly happy to see the bulky man who was carrying two unconscious bodies over one shoulder.

"Looks like Lussuria and Levi were useless again," the blonde chuckled his creepy signature laugh.

"A-and Jakuzure and Sanageyama?"

Ryuko spat on the floor, embarrassed at being in such a vulnerable position. Even from the distance, she could hear the pink-haired girl's chortles and Sanageyama's hoarse laughter at her.

Gamagori unceremoniously tossed the two on the ground. "How many more of these runts do you have?" The blonde male jumped backwards from Ryuko at the sight of the advancing giant of a man.

"The Prince doesn't have to answer that," he sing-songed and returned to his place on top of the building, retracting the knives as well. One of them had cut Ryuko's shoulder and the cut stung and crackled red for a moment. She hissed quietly.

"These two used some strange techniques," Jakuzure piped up. "Just like that creep, but different color flames."

"It's not from our world," Sanageyama added, ignoring a snort from Ryuko.

The Kamui wielder looked up at the patient blonde, still standing on the broken building and called, "It's four against one. You don't stand a chance to win now, 'cause two of your friends are down."

"Ushishishi, the Prince isn't stupid," he laughed and twirled another knife. "It's why he has other, more useful teammates."

"Belphegor. You owe me for this," a small, floating _thing_ drifted out from behind him. From afar, a loud yell of "VOI" was heard, followed by lots of shattering glass.

"Is Squalo being chased out by Boss again?" Belphegor giggled, taking a step back. "And the Prince doesn't owe you anything, Mammon."

"Tch-"

"Enough talk!" Gamagori bellowed, taking a step that created cracks in the already breaking ground. "Where's Satsuki-sama?!"

"Money for that information," the floating baby replied in a monotone and for a moment, all the people there were taken aback.

"You know where she is?" Jakuzure's eyes widened and she took steps closer to the odd "alien" duo.

"Money is required for answers," Mammon flew lazily around, before settling closer to Belphegor's cheek. "I won't answer anything until the check is signed."

Gamagori frowned and Ryuko's grip on the Scissor Blade tightened. "I guess... I'll just have to beat them outta you!"

"Not so fast," the squeaky-voiced baby spoke, whizzing in front of them. His cheeks looked so plump... A purple shimmer seemed to envelop the area around them, but Ryuko paid no mind, focusing on the still target.

In the background, Mako was screaming about how strange babies were flying and how she almost got stabbed by a psychotic blondie, but, she seemed to fade away and the ruined city of Honnou was replaced by an inky blackness.

"W-what's going on?" The Kamui-wearing girl's grip loosened on her Scissor Blade and the expression on her face was the same as the rest of her temporary teammates. "T-this is weird…"

A chill ran down her spine as she realized there were things waving ominously in the darkness. She could barely see it, but it was definitely there. Before Ryuko could even react, the waving monstrosities made a mad lunge for her, scraping her leg and burrowing deep into the ground.

"T-tentacles?" Gamagori's body let out a massive supernova of Fiber stars and transformed into his Shackle Regalia, absorbing each tentacle attack. However, when he moved to release all the pent-up energy, nothing came out. It was as if the tentacles were nothing. Jakuzure's Symphony Regalia Presto did absolutely nothing to the tentacles, despite the loud noises grating the ears of her teammates instead. She offered no apologies, just a jaunty smirk pasted on her pale, sweating face.

"It's like it's not real...It's not real!" Sanageyama's outburst startled all of them, and the blind swordsman laughed loudly. "It's just an illusion! Gamagori's Shackle Regalia couldn't absorb anything because nothing was hitting it, and soundwaves can't affect something that can't hear, let alone isn't there."

Ryuko's scared expression morphed into a deadpan one. "And I thought that those tentacles would reenact one of those M-rated porno-"

Before she could finish, a high-pitched chuckle reverberated. "I'm glad you're all not idiots like the rest of them. However, you cannot escape my illusions." Clearly Mammon was speaking to them from someplace outside the ball of Flames he had cloaked them in.

Sanageyama frowned. "I can sense something around us, like a force field." Gamagori moved to the farthest extent and bumped into something solid, but all he saw was darkness, until he looked closer. The faint shimmer of purple Flames. Illusions.

"Maybe someone from the outside can break in...Who…"

"That stinkin' Doggy* can come save us!" Jakuzure broke in with a wide grin and waved her baton cheerily. "Suck on that, baby-face!"

"How's he gonna get in here, that's my question," Ryuko grumbled and Senketsu let out a grunt of agreement. "I'm actually more worried about Mako.." Looking around, the Kamui wearer took a step and the ground shifted, tilting and breaking apart like a crumbling piece of foam. She felt herself going airborne, gravity slowly slipping away from its hold on everything around her.

"I-I'm gonna be sick," she heard a vague voice say, and her sense of direction was going crazy. Was it an illusion, she couldn't tell. Senketsu was silent, was he also a part of it all? The silence of the strange world created by Mammon felt like it was suffocating her, morphing into a solid being and clamping its shadow hand around her throat.

"G-gah," Ryuko choked out, her entire being convulsing and aching. It was all closing in on her, the air felt toxic in her lungs, floating in a space and feeling vulnerable was the worst.

"What in the world are you four doing?" The clipped and slightly muffled voice startled her.

When Ryuko opened her eyes, she saw Inumuta in all his computer-geek glory, standing normally and also weirdly, as there was nothing but black under his feet. "You're acting all sick when you're standing perfectly fine on the ground."

"Trapped in an illusion," was all Sanageyama could muster out, and Inumuta adjusted his glasses.

"Well, I'm certainly not in one. That should say something. I don't believe in wishy-washy things like ghosts and the sort. Logic is what I need and live for," he shrugged and took out his phone, uncaring of their complicated situation. "The students are all ready, by the way, Gamagori."

The large man gave Inumuta a seething glare, but couldn't muster up the voice to yell at him.

"D-damn!" Ryuko yelled and flicked at her Kamui. "Senketsu, where are you?"

Distantly, she heard the vibrations of his voice replying, _It's weird, Ryuko. I'm here and there all at once, so even my senses are being scrambled by these illusions. _And despite the difference in their existences, illusions affected them all the same. Beside her, Sanageyama floated lazily, round and round, but his expression was perfectly fine, until he let out a whoop and landed on his feet.

"Just believe it's not real, and you'll get out," he tossed the advice to the remaining three still stuck. Sanageyama slouched his way over to Inumuta.

Jakuzure quickly followed, paired with a snarky, "That was actually easy."

However, Ryuko and Gamagori were left, paralyzed in the something of a world that Mammon controlled.

Until Mako barreled straight into the illusion.

She slipped right in through, with a bright and cheery grin. "I-I'll save Ryuko from the evil guys!" She began bounding towards the Kamui-wearer, but her brown eyes enlarged comically and stopped.

"Pesky people shouldn't interfere with my battles," the disembodied voice of Mammon echoed and Mako's wide eyes reflected fear and surprise.

"R-Ryuko?" Her voice was trembling, hands clasped to her chest. "R-Ryuko? Where are you? It's so dark and scary, b-but M-Mako has to find Ryuko!" Before she could take a step, thorns pushed out from the darkness, large and spiky, glowing an effervescent, sickly green color. The ripping noise of the weird illusion plant made everyone cringe and watch in horror as Mako was pinned to the invisible barrier with the thorns advancing.

"Mankanshoku!" Ryuko vaguely heard Gamagori's bellow.

"M-Mako!" Her own voice screamed, and in the second the suffocation stopped as her brain veered to focus on the safety of her friend, the illusion faded, melting away like water. The darkness shed like fur, revealing the inside of a strange, large mansion. The brown-haired girl crumpled like a can, knocked unconscious by the swirling, insane realm that Mammon had created, but at least her breathing was steady.

"Impressive," Mammon's voice echoed strangely and he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "However, it's too late for you. I've led you to Boss, and he'll take care of..this mess."

Inumuta frowned, his fingers flying over his devices. "There's no data on any of these strangers...How can this be?"

In the middle of the room was a large, ornate chair, backed by red velvet and a burnt gold-colored frame. A smirking man with fiery, devious eyes sat lazily, his legs propped up by an equally lavish Ottoman.

"Scum," his eyes unfocused, then the smirk widened, and he pulled out a gun, then another, before glancing back at them. "I'll kill you all."

The five barely had the time to register what was happening when bullets began hailing at them, faster than lightning and even Ryuko was being pushed back by the sheer force behind the glowing shots as she tried to block them using her weapon.

"What the hell is this? I'm pretty damn sure Satsuki's not the cause of this!" Ryuko yelled, feeling her heels lose grip on the concrete. She slid back further. Senketsu replied, _Like what Sanageyama said, this is a different world with different rules and powers. They obviously do not have Life Fiber uniforms, but they are stronger in their own regard. Hold off and stay alive! Perhaps someone will come to rescue us_.

Ryuko sighed loudly and quickly hid behind a large stone. She could hear bullets ricocheting off the large block of concrete but at least it would give her a couple of seconds to collect her mind.

"VOIIIII! As long as you trash aren't part of the mafia, I can wreck you all!" The long-haired swordsman missing an arm screamed, before engaging Sanageyama with a loud crash of metal. The two had equal sword skills, flashing through the air faster than the eye could follow. Even the noise was so fast, Ryuko couldn't tell if the metal against metal had grown louder or softer. The rock behind her was starting to break apart, and in a moment, she jumped out, taking a mad dash towards the seated man.

He was closer than she thought, and in a few seconds, she felt the clash of metal against something else, maybe his melee weapon. Ryuko clenched her jaw so hard, she swore she heard the crack of her teeth reverberating louder than the sound of fighting.

"Damn!" His gun had blocked her hit, but she could see the dent in it and a small smile of satisfaction graced her face for a moment. Her dad's invention was the stronger weapon here.

However, her grin was wiped off as she was blown off her feet by a multitude of bullets that burned into her skin. She skid backwards and again, found refuge behind an undisturbed rock.

"Figures why we're losing. I can't predict when they'll attack with a completely different move because they don't have Goku uniforms," Ryuko spat blood on the stony floor and from a distance, she could hear Belphegor's creepy laugh. At least the illusions weren't making her crazy, but she wasn't sure where the small baby was. She was going crazy anyway, with all this new information and fighting strategies she had yet to begin processing.

Around her, she watched as Sanageyama in his Blade Regalia crossed blows with the white-haired amputee. However, it seemed like minimal effort was needed, as the long-haired, leather-wearing male was shouting into a mobile phone in his other, non-fighting hand. Ryuko snickered, then turned to look at Jakuzure and Gamagori who were occupying their previous enemies.

When she glanced at Inumuta, she sighed. The guy was poking at the unconscious two that Gamagori had knocked out easily. Probably scavenging for information.

Ryuko shrugged and in an impulsive decision, ran straight for Sanageyama's opponent.

"Where's Satsuki-sama?!" From the close proximity, Sanageyama's voice already irritated her.

"Oi, old man, pay attention to your opponents!" Ryuko yelled and her blade crashed into his, along with her teammate's. "Can't afford to lose another hand!"

Thick, white eyebrows knit together angrily in a V-shape, but he had already disconnected the phone.

"Boss!" Squalo's voice was hoarse, but his words couldn't have been clearer. "Reborn knows this Satsuki bitch!" Obviously those were the magic words, because his own teammates gave up the fight with little difficulty. Except maybe Belphegor, his knives were still out.

At his coarse yell, the Elite Four abandoned whatever they were doing and charged him for both more information and for insulting their beloved Satsuki-sama.

"And like that, the battle just ends?" The blue-haired girl leaned against her blade heavily, panting. "That's a little anti-climatic, huh."

Her irritated snapping didn't affect her energy levels though; she was absolutely exhausted. Senketsu transformed back into his standard sailor uniform form and squeezed his wearer lightly. _It seems that we have been granted reprise,_ Senketsu's low purr of a voice almost made Ryuko want to sleep. Scratched up and bleeding from various spots, the girl dragged herself back to Mako's unconscious form.

Patting the brown-haired girl's bowlcut, Ryuko felt her eyelids slowly closing.

"Mako, wake up soon…" were her last words before she conked out.

She didn't even hear Senketsu's, _Good night, Ryuko_.

* * *

*So, correct if I'm wrong on this that Nonon often teases her Elitemates in calling Inumuta a dog, whereas Sanageyama is the monkey and Gamagori is the frog? I think I might've switched up the latter two, but I'm pretty sure Inumuta is the dog…. D8

A/N: Basically, I wanted most of this fic to focus on aspects that KHR lacked in involving their weapons and stuff, because I feel like they had a lot more potential than what was shown in the anime/manga. So there's that.

Also, Ryuko felt a lot less overpowered in this chapter, as well as the rest of the KlaK cast due to the fact that they didn't have to rely on strategy when they fought. I think Life Fiber clothing made them all equal in levels of strength and speed that they didn't really have to use their brains a lot. It was either charge in or just wait a little, then charge in, basically. At least that's what I got out of it.

If something was completely changed and another factor was dumped in, in this case, Flames, they would be totally disorientated. Of course, this is prone to change and will show in the later chapters. I'm regretful that I haven't been able to incorporate the OCs yet, but I promise in the next two chapters, there will be some mention of them!

As always, reviews are genuinely appreciated, especially constructive criticism!

-Vis


End file.
